


ANAL ABOMINATION

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Ass to Mouth, Ass-Fucking, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, FF INCEST, LESBIAN ANAL INSEST, LEZ-DOM, Lesbian Anal Sodomy, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, SUBMISSIVE MILF, Stockings/Lingerie, Strap-Ons, VERY LARGE STRAPON, rough anal sex, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: PART 1A submissive VOLUPTUOUS (HPW) Motheris used for her Dominant, Anal-loving Daughter'ssexual pleasure/////\\\\\PART 2A submissive wife submits to blackmail fromher younger Mistress, who turns her big bottominto her personal playground
Relationships: Older Female Sub/Younger Female Domme, Submissive Mother/Dominant Daughter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36





	ANAL ABOMINATION

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Leen1sakhnini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen1sakhnini/gifts), [Izzie114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzie114/gifts), [CainCasey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainCasey/gifts), [SheFatBoobs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheFatBoobs/gifts), [Rockliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockliz/gifts), [hydra23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydra23/gifts), [methurpleasee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methurpleasee/gifts).



My mind is ablaze with raw, primal LUST…my nerves are jangling; my heart racing…my emotions are ALL OVER THE PLACE. DEEP SHAME

wars with RAW NEED; shame and disgust at the way I’ve ended up, YET AGAIN, on my hands and knees while my OWN DAUGHTER buggers me

STUPID: the Daughter whose ‘boogies’ I’ve wiped, whose nappies I’ve changed...I’m well aware of how wrong it is. I can’t stop myself…believe me, I’VE TRIED!

It’s the way she LOOKS at me: the look that says ‘I WANT you and I’m going to HAVE YOU’; she’s told me many times that she CRAVES me, thinks of little else

all day long other than how much she loves sodomizing me. I can’t deny her. Her need is almost PALPABLE; even her Father has never wanted me THIS MUCH. I adore her,

and though anal sex and not an activity I’m especially fond of, I simply can’t put an end to our incestuous carryings-on.

(‘RIDE IT, Mommy; push back on it like the SLUT you’ve become; that’s it; you want it!”, She chortles)…my response is to wriggle about on the divan, the un-relenting faux

phallus widening my anal port each time I fling my hips back upon it…in the mirror attached to the closet door (at the far end of the room), the desperate expression on my

face a testament to incredible (some might say UN-REASONABLE) girth of the latex rectal-ruiner pushed so DEEP up deep inside me, and from which there is NO ESCAPE…

"Ooooph!", I groan, trying to rotate my wobbling behind, so as to mitigate the depth of the terrible rubber prong skewering me: "Oh!-It's so-so-it's - it's so - so -FAR IN ME,

Mistress," I puff, dizzy with feverish lust. “It’s-ah-at the tt-TOP of my c-colon!, I wail…

Never have I been so wanton, FELT so wanton. Dear Callie (my Beautiful Daughter, Calliope), pushes into me so deeply that I can’t stifle a deep, incoherent groan; she prefers to

take me in my marital bed, facing a three-quarter length, wall-mounted mirror, so that she can see my various changes of expressions during our daily (and nightly) couplings.

I’m perspiring freely, and the incessant colliding of the fronts of her thighs against my plush, very well-padded bottom causes damp strands of auburn hair to escape the messy

bun piled atop my head. Through bleary eyes I see what SHE sees: a panting, sweaty-faced, voluptuous Woman of middle years (I’m 44), attractive save for a contorted grimace;

ridiculously large bosoms bouncing and jiggling within their lacy bra cups…a pretty younger Woman with blue streaks in her ginger tresses behind me, her machine like thrusts

causing my big buttocks and hips to ripple and wobble like crazy. I know from previous couplings that if left to her own devices my precocious Lover Is more than capable of

plowing me like this the ENTIRE NIGHT…

It’s time to introduce more lubricant to the proceedings; I fumble for the bottle of our preferred lubricant and hand it back. Ever considerate, Callie slows her pace while

drizzling the luscious liquid onto her rubber shaft, and between the wide-splayed cheeks of my bubbly-bottom. I’ve found that prolonged anal activity requires frequent

application of one’s preferred anti-friction aid.

Since our first encounter, Callie and I indulge in this incestuous lesbian sodomy as frequently as two to three times daily; she’s quite insatiable. These sessions are quite

prolonged (an hour plus most times) and I’ve often rued her stamina and seemingly boundless energy. I often resort to massages and sauna visits to assuage my poor over-

taxed muscles and joints.

Its half ten at night, and I’m beginning to wear down. Considerate Daughter that she is, Callie ups the pace in her effort to wrest a final orgasm from me. She grips my

prodigious, garter-belted hips and ‘goes to town’; the bed springs sing and screech a wild symphony in concert with my whining gasps; to my own ears I shriek like a wild

animal as she drives one, two, and a FINAL GLORIOUS spend…my juices pour from my over-heated fanny, soaking my stocking vamps and bed-clothes (I neglected to mention

that I’ve managed to get a finger or two onto my clit during this splendid bum-fiddling). Moments after Callie joins me, barking joyously as her own universe spins wildly on its

axle. We remain as we are, basking in the after-glow of a truly satisfying conclusion to our evening of depravity. I’m grateful for the slow, careful withdrawal my Sweet Baby

affords me; I’ll not be as sore as a less considerate un-packing of my rectum is sure to have caused. 

//////\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\

She strips off her sodden lingerie; after the previous night’s incredibly rough sex play, all of it: bra, suspender belt, hosiery…is fit for nothing save the refuse bin. She despairs

at the sight of the large, blood-enpurpled ‘kiss-stains’ marring the dark, wide areolae of her massive bosoms. Her pleas to not be marked in this fashion fell on deaf ears, and

She is sure the hickeys won’t fade by this weekend…unless She is somehow able to put him off, Jack (her husband) is sure to notice. Her nipples and areolae are chapped, and

there are also faint bite marks on her lower neck. Finger marks are still easily visible on her waist and hips, where strong fingers have gripped…She shudders when her perusal

shifts further downward: her labia is swollen a light shade of red, though she’s not been penetrated there (that is NOT Mistress’ preferred orifice). A sudden twinge, from deep

in her sore, over-worked rectum, evokes a sudden flash-back to the previous night: The very LONG, very THICK latex ‘appendage’ plundering her DEEPLY, RELENTLESSLY…the

incredible discomfort, coupled with the almost primal pleasure of the forbidden act (forbidden because: 1: She’s MARRIED, and until recently, a FAITHFUL Wife, 2: Apart from a

few times in University (necking, fondling, and a bit of oral), she’s had no experience with LESBIAN SEX, and 3: Even Jack has never been allowed to penetrate her there) causes

bittersweet shame. 

It seems that Mistress revels in riding her for hours, stretching her, GAPING HER, the way one might a common back-alley slattern. Taking what rightfully belongs

to her Husband (if he were permitted to take ownership of such)…she blushes with shame in the knowledge that at the time she is being taken-so forcefully, so NASTILY-that a

part of her wants to cry ‘MORE! MORE! GAPE ME AS I’VE NEVER BEEN GAPED!!’

If She’s honest with herself, She must admit that she’s begun to CRAVE this act She so despises…it’s ANIMALISTIC, isn’t it? DEPRAVED, even? What wife and or Mother, what

DECENT WOMAN, can allow herself to be sodomized like some common back-alley slattern and still call herself decent? By another Woman, no less?

NO MORE, She whispers to herself.

A voice from deep in that part of the human brain, where animal desires still reign, whispers back: BULL-HOCKEY…you WANT IT now…

I DON’T! I DO NOT! I have a husband…Children! I wouldn’t even allow it NOW if not for…for that affair with the Partner from your firm…

Such a DECENT WOMAN! The voice chides. Mistress has video and stills from your trysts with Mr. ________; proof that will ruin your marriage and leave you

with a mere pittance due to that pesky pre-nup…

That was a mistake in a moment of weakness. She tries to fight back; even SHE recognizes how pathetic and weak this excuse sounds.

YESSS…a six month long moment of weakness…YOU’RE HILARIOUS, the Voice mocks.

The worst lies are the ones we tell OURSELVES, the Voice continues. When Mistress calls again, you’ll submit AGAIN, and not only because of the end of your marriage,

ruining of your ‘good name’, etc…it’s because YOU WANT IT NOW…WE WANT IT…WE NEED IT…we CAME so many times last night…REMEMBER?

I…I…Oh GOD! Mistress has NO RIGHT to make me sin this way…to SODOMIZE ME and MAKE ME WANT IT…to MAKE ME *NEED* IT!

After awhile you stopped all pretense of reluctance…you followed Mistress’ instructions WILLINGLY…even that bit just after midnight…You remember…of COURSE you do…

because I DO…admit it…

I DO, She whispers in the affirmative….She DOES…

The previous night, after a brief rest and refreshment ‘time-out’ at half midnight, She doesn’t have to be ordered to take up Her position on hands and knees (Mistresses’

position of choice), gasping at the forceful re-intrusion, then hissing pleasurably when the initial sting fades and the nerve endings in Her anus and rectum buzz to life…any

and all thoughts of shame, disgust, self-loathing, etc are dashed by the relentless pistoning of what Mistress refers to as her ‘bitch-tamer’; all attempts to rationalize this

additional betrayal of Her husband are for naught; of course the havoc sure to be wreaked by the reveal of Her infidelity will be catastrophic (the prenup allows for a maximum

of $100, 000 if the marriage ends either before ten years have passed, or if She strays: this in addition to the damage to Her reputation and social standing, as well as what will

certainly be the loss of respect of Her Children)…She cares for none of this now; She is focused solely on the exquisite rending of Her most private orifice by a true expert:

Mistress!


End file.
